FemSassy X Malicious Edge
by E-91 Bahamut ZERO
Summary: A little Smutt fic I wrote for a friend, so I hope I can give you at least somewhat of a tingle downstairs eh?


Sassy x Malicious Edge  
Malicious Edge had been hanging around the DWMA for a while, messing with time a tiny bit, mostly just with little Rewinds to throw stuff at people. As he was sitting there, a face he knew to be Sassy's was beside him all of a sudden, but for some reason it was the face and the body of a woman. While not all too confused, having known Sassy could do this due to being able to move through the flow of time easily, it still came as a bit of a shock to see the busty girl before him.  
"So you're...?" she said, currently unfamiliar with the newly-arrived son of Malice.  
"Malicious Edge, son of Malice Laraxus and Shikal Kommet." he said, using his Rewind on himself to reverse his slight blush.  
"So you're the Time Lord guy?" she asked jokingly  
"Just a humble magician who doesn't like ageing~" he responded in the same sarcastic tone. "I can do a few tricks with time too, see?" he said, chuckling, as he pulled out a pair of underwear that had belonged to Sassy during one of his reincarnations as a female, very small due to belonging to a 5 year old. Sassy laughed and examined her old panties, suddenly having a very dubious idea.  
"Let's see if these still fit me, eh?" she said, as she plucked the undergarments from Malicious' grasp, and reached under her skirt with one hand, pulling it off. Malicious was immediately surprised, using his Rewind to fervently reverse his building nosebleed, watching the woman disrobe her lower half in front of him.  
She pulled off her currently fine-fitting panties, then bent over to toss her discarded clothes on the steps, showing off her toned rear and smooth slit, her clitoris poking out slightly. Malicious too began to brew evil ideas, most of them involving Tendrils of Malice which he had inherited from his father, the one and only Apex God, and Father of Fear. Stepping into the tiny underwear, Sassy pulled it up into place, the blue and white striped fabric outlining her vagina and pulled tight between her cheeks.  
"How do I look?" she asked with a fetching smile, turning to flaunt her ass at Malicious, who responded accordingly.  
"Sexy as hell, babe." he said with a grin that showed off the rows of fangs he had inherited from his "mother" Shikal. Sassy immediately stepped closer to the blue-suit wearing devil, her ample breasts now pressing against him.  
"What do you say we have a chat somewhere...private?" she asked him, gently rubbing Malicious' inner thigh while no one could see, as most of them were occupied placing bets on the fight between Kallomet and Wrath going on just a little ways into the courtyard.  
"Gladly, follow me sweet-cheeks." Malicious answered, guiding Sassy through the halls of the DWMA into an empty room, which was halfway-set to be a new classroom, a main desk already in place. "Let me just tidy this up, eh?" he said as he swept his hand through the air, the windows becoming curtained, and the desk becoming a large bed, the doors locking.  
"So what do you say we get those tight pants off you and give your little friend some air?" Sassy said, reaching down and undoing the button and zipper of Malicious' blue dress pants, tossing away his top hat with her other hand. Sassy began rubbing Malicious' underwear, a definite bulge forming immediately, as she pulled off her shirt with her other hand and offered her breasts to him. Malicious began teasing her right nipple with his forked tongue, then quickly progressed to nibbling on it with his mouthful of fangs.  
"Time to start for real." Sassy said, as she knelt down, pulling off Malicious's pants and underwear, inspecting her prize. There awaiting her, was a modest 7" penis, already erect and throbbing. Sassy quickly opened her mouth and stuck the throbbing cock right in, taking is as deep as it would go into her throat, not gagging even slightly, clearly at least somewhat experienced with this. She continued to bob her head up and down, each time taking the long member down her throat and back up again. After a few minutes, Sassy's tongue slid down Malicious' dick as she brought her head down to suck again, but this time the velvety heat ran straight across Malicious's hairline trigger, causing him to blow his load right into her mouth.  
Sassy took a moment to swash the warm, creamy spooge around in her mouth before she swallowed it all in one gulp, sticking out her tongue to prove it had all gone down. Immediately Sassy crawled up onto the bed, laying down and spreading her legs, the entrance to her nethers dripping wet, the magenta sheets already damp beneath her. Malicious wasted no time, placing the head of his penis against her slit and thrusting, pushing deep into her. Sassy let out a moan as Malicious began thrusting, the veined appendage in her pussy setting her nerves on fire with pleasure.  
"Faster, Malicious, harder!" Sassy screamed, as Malicious happily complied, ramming into her even stronger. Another devilish idea sparked in Malicious' mind, as the back of his blue suit became liquid-like, Tendrils of Malice silently extending under him and Sassy, two in particular headed for Sassy's pale pink "back door". The loud, wet "shlicks" of Malicious's dick sliding rapidly in and out of Sassy filled the room, as one of the black tendrils beneath her split its end, using the two halves to spread Sassy's anus, which was almost immediately forcefully filled by the other, thicker, tendril. Currently being passionately fucked in both her cunt and ass, Sassy could not help but keep moaning, as a tendril slid up and wrapped around her right breast, squeezing it, as milk dribbled out of her erect nipple.  
"Sass... Gonna cum here..." Malicious gasped out, panting heavily from the effort of keeping up the ongoing sex.  
"I want it all. I want all of your cum inside me!" Sassy strangled out between moans. Malicious, unable to hold back any longer, thrust one final time, as the tendrils did the same, hot white cum pouring out of both members, Sassy's uterus and stomach both filled to the brim with the fresh semen. Sassy and Malicious both quickly passed out, Malicious's head lying in between Sassy's ample, soft, tits. Both of them slept soundly that night, and the day after it was back to the daily grind, but Malicious and Sassy were most certainly better acquainted ever since then.


End file.
